


Best Laid Plans

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-14
Updated: 2007-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Best Laid Plans

Title: Best Laid Plans  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #61 Oops  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Oops! I almost forgot to write for my own prompt... ;)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Best Laid Plans

~

Severus smirked as he laid out the last of the items for the romantic evening he had planned.

First, those plump strawberries that Harry always looked so decadent eating. Next was the spiced mead they both enjoyed sipping after sensual exertions, and finally, the silken ties. Severus’ heart skipped as he anticipated the vision of Harry writhing whilst lightly restrained.

The Floo sounded, and Severus walked downstairs.

“Severus,” Harry called. “Look who’s come to dinner…”

Harry, Remus by his side, looked up to see Severus in his dressing gown. His husband’s plans for the evening now clear, Harry blanched.

“Oops.”


End file.
